


A kind of pale jewel

by LeaperSonata



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Amnesia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaperSonata/pseuds/LeaperSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only forever...</p><p>What if Sarah kept dreaming, and the bubble never broke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind of pale jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



The world is glittering and beautiful, and Sarah dances. Her partner is handsome, and the music is enchanting. The other guests at the ball sometimes strike her as odd, but she rarely looks away from the face of her partner, and when she loses herself in his eyes she forgets what is outside of them.  
Everything shines, and when she does look away she is quickly dizzied by hundreds of repeating images. She cannot tell what is real and what is a mirror, but her partner steers her true, and the ground they dance on never gives beneath her feet.  
She hears laughter, and she laughs. Her partner smiles, and her lips move to mirror his. Their bodies are close, and she feels his breath move in sync with hers, a perfect mirror.  
His lips are closed, but she hears him sing, and what is left of her mind drifts on the words. She reflects light, and her partner absorbs it. There is nothing in the room that is not focused on him. Every twisted mask faces him, and when she glimpses the mirrors, his reflection is the sharpest. Even her own reflection seems blurred. This does not strike her as odd - after all, her mind is blurred as well.  
For an endless eternal midnight, Sarah dances in the arms of her partner, and she knows nothing else.

The world shifts.

Sarah no longer wears a shimmering dress, but instead a sheer nightgown of silk and lace. It is pale peach, like a fruit covered in frost, and for a moment a memory stirs in her - but then a footstep sounds, and all thoughts are forgotten as she sees him again. His clothes are simplified, much as hers are, from what they were in the ball. He wears black silk, and it flows over his skin like water. She is only distantly aware of his bare hands, his bare chest, as once against she is trapped in two-color eyes, and she loses everything else.  
He steps forward and catches her chin in his hand, and her eyes close. His lips find hers, and her world is sensation and fire.  
He presses her to the bed behind her, and their silks fall away.


End file.
